Mix Tape
by Candyland
Summary: [One-shot] Gohan gives Videl a present. Could it be a clue to his feelings...or is he just being nice? A little piece of GV fluff stuff.


**AN: **Squee! A new fic, of the DBZ variety! Yay rah! I hope you enjoy this short little piece of G/V fluff. It falls in the Saiyaman Saga—where Videl is still trying to figure Gohan out, but they're kind of starting to become friends, and she's starting to get a crush on him, during the episodes where he's teaching her to fly.

This story is based on a song from the musical _Avenue Q_, said song being called simply "Mix Tape." 'Nuff said. Great song. Though I don't actually use the song in the fic, I should probably disclaim it along with everything else. I don't want to get sued…

Do I own the song 'Mix Tape?' Noooooooooo… Do I own DBZ? Noooooooooo… Depressing? Sure as hell is! Oh, and I don't own any of the other songs mentioned in this. Hell, I don't even know half of them!

.

.

.

**Mix Tape**

Videl stared blankly out the window. She was technically supposed to be doing her homework, but there was something slightly more pressing on her mind. Namely, the mysterious, obnoxiously intelligent, enigmatic, and incredibly hot Son Gohan.

Okay, okay, so she hadn't yet admitted that she thought he was hot stuff. It was more of a subconscious thing, really. But either way, he was still foremost in her mind, simply because he was one of the few people in her life that she hadn't quite been able to make sense of. And it bothered her to no end.

Actually, her thoughts were more along the lines of:

_He likes me…I think he likes me. But does he _like me_ like me? Do I actually _like_ like him? I think he's interested, but I'm not sure…could we be more than friends, maybe? Oh, man, why am I getting so worked up over some guy?_

It was very true that they had gotten closer over the course of her flying lessons. And it was also very true that she had never felt more comfortable or at ease with any male before. Ever. Not even her father—for reasons that should be fairly obvious. Gohan was soft-spoken, trustworthy, kept a low profile, and he actually possessed an I.Q. higher than that of your average sea urchin. Her father was the exact opposite in every way.

She was starting to feel kind of bad about blackmailing him into this tournament thing, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was taking the whole thing relatively in stride. So why back down? Satan Videl didn't back down…no matter how much she wanted to.

A banging on the door stirred her from her thoughts. She was in a room just off the entryway to her family's mansion, so she decided to just get up and answer it herself. "I'll get it!" she hollered to save any of the staff from the trouble of making the trip.

She went down the stairs that led to the door two at a time, darted over, and opened the door.

Apparently, somebody up there had a love-hate feeling towards her, because the person at the door was the very object of her obsession. Her jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and her face promptly went to the verge of spontaneous combustion.

But said obsession didn't seem to notice, in his eternal naivety. For once, she was grateful that he was completely clueless. "Hi, Videl!" Gohan said cheerily, flashing that sexy smile—wait, sexy? Where the hell did that come from? "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"Gohan?" Did that sound as stupid as she thought? Yes, probably. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was going through some CDs, and I kept coming across songs I thought you would like," he said, holding out a small box. "So I made you this tape. I hope you like it."

_He…made this for me? A present? _Videl stared at the item in his hand for a moment before slowly reaching out and taking it gingerly, like it would shatter if she touched it too hard. "Gohan…thank you!" And she meant it; she was genuinely touched. "Do you want…a snack? Or something to drink?" Videl then made a mental note to herself.

_Dear Videl: Please die. Thanks. Sincerely, Videl._

"Actually…could I use your bathroom, please?" he looked faintly embarrassed.

Videl couldn't help but grin. "Sure. It's at the end of that hall," she pointed, and he vanished down the appointed hallway to take care of his personal business. Videl closed the door and meandered over to sit on the short staircase that led down to the entryway; she studied the small item in her hands.

_He made a tape for me…well, that means he was thinking about me, _she pondered. _And—and that means he cares, right? Well, duh! Of course he cares! But how much? _She flipped it over to see that there was a listing of the song titles on the other side, inked in Gohan's neat handwriting. _He even handwrote it. How sweet! Wait…sometimes, if a guy likes you, he might make a tape to give you a hint!_

This was an incredibly appealing thought, for some reason. "Let's see…" she murmured, bending her head to read the titles out loud. "You've Got a Friend…Theme from Friends…That's What Friends Are For…" She looked up. "Shit." Then she looked back down, and smiled. "Oh, wait! A Whole New World…Kiss the Girl…My Cherie Amour!" She clutched it a little more tightly. "Maybe he does care!"

Giggling a little (and feeling mighty stupid for it), she read on. "I Am the Walrus…" She paused. "Fat-Bottom Girls…Yellow Submarine?" One dark eyebrow arched. "What the hell does this mean?"

A flush sounded from the end of the hall, and a moment later Gohan reappeared, looking relatively relieved. Videl suddenly had the distinct feeling that she probably didn't want to go in there for a while. "Hey, thanks. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, no problem. I—was just reading Side A. Great songs. Thank you so much!" she cheered. Why was she carrying on like a lovesick schoolgirl? Well…probably because she actually was a lovesick schoolgirl, but she didn't want to admit that just yet.

"Did you get to Side B?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she looked down at the listing. "Stuck on You."

"Love Me, Do," he added, also reading.

"My Heart Will Go On," she finished, and blushed. "I loved Titanic." Hello, welcome to the Stupidity Award Show. And the winner for All-Around Moron goes to Satan Videl!

"Uh, it was all right!" he grinned, ever the gentleman, and continued reading. "She's Got a Way."

"Yesterday," she went on. It appeared that Gohan was something of a Beatles fan.

"Good Night are Gone," he laughed. "From the Russia Concert."

"Oh…great…" she continued. "Through the Years…the Theme from Cheers…"

Gohan chose that moment to look at his watch and jump up. "Oh, hey, I gotta go. Bulma's expecting me at Capsule Corporation. I just wanted to make sure you got that."

Videl climbed to her feet quickly and walked him to the door. "Thanks for the tape, Gohan. I've never gotten such a nice present from a guy before…"

He started to leave, then stopped. "Uh, say…Videl…" He seemed to be faintly embarrassed. "After the World Martial Arts Tournament is over and everything…well…there's a band that supposed to be coming to town, and I think you'd like it…" He fidgeted nervously. "Would you like to go with me?"

She stared blankly, not believing her ears. "Like…a date?"

"Uh…sure," he stammered. So cute!

To her own surprise as well as his, Videl smiled. "Sure…I'd love to go!"

He couldn't have looked much more surprised if Frieza had come walking around the corner eating a piece of pizza—not that Videl would have known what that meant, but okay. "G-Great! Well…um, see you later, then!" He waved, and he was gone.

Videl closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. "He likes me!"

She looked down at the tape in her hands, at the last song listed on Side B.

I Have to Say I Love You in a Song.

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
